Team Rocket meets Team Twerp
by VladMastersPlasmius
Summary: This is just a brief story about what would happen if Jessie and James worked with Cassidy and Butch. They meet team twerp aka Ash, Misty, and Brock when they are on their way to the Fucshia gym.


_Team Rocket meets Team Twerp_

As we find our heroes, Ash, Misty, and Brock on their way to the Fushia gym they stop in a forest for a rest. " I can't believe the Fushia gym is this far in the forest " said Ash. " Maybe we're lost. If we're lost then I came with you for nothing. " Misty complained. Meanwhile, a team of thieves called " Team Rocket " watch the three kids in a location not far from them. " We've got to capture that Pikachu." A red-haired girl stood up and turned to the blue-haired boy. " Jessie, what's the plan?." Asked the blue-haired boy. " James are you worried that we'll fail?." Back with our heroes, they get ready to start their journey once again to the Fushia gym. " Not too long now before we reach the Fushia gym. " Brock said with a positive attitude. As they get closer to the Fushia gym their pokemon, Pikachu spots something in the tree. " What is it Pikachu? " said Ash. " Pika pika! " the Pikachu sounded scared. " Prepare for trouble! " Jessie said as she stood on the branch of the tree. " Make it double! " James said as he came from behind Jessie. " To protect the world from devastation! " as the three kids stood their, James came down and said " To unite all peoples within our nation! " then he stared at Jessie. " To denounce the evils of truth and love! " as she said that she gave a smirk. " To extend our reach to the stars above! " they both struck a pose as they said their lines. " Jessie! " " James! " as they struck another pose, Jessie said her last line of the motto " Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now or prepare to fight! " as James struck another pose a cat-like pokemon came in the middle of the two and said " Meowth! That's right! " As Ash, Misty, and Brock stood there they had a very " unsurprised " look. " Guys we don't have time for you right now. " Ash said. " Yeah, even though we run into you all the time it's getting kind of boring. " Misty said. As the gang walks away Jessie yells " Nobody calls us boring! " Jessie takes out a pokeball and calls out " Go! Arbok! " " You two always lose the battles. Why do you even try? " said Brock. As Ash sends out his three pokemon he calls out " Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle! I choose you! " as he said that, the three pokemon came out of their pokeballs ready to battle Team Rocket. " Starmie! Go! " Misty called out, but instead of Starmie, her pokemon, Psyduck came out of its pokeball. While Team Rocket and our heroes are about to battle, smoke surrounds all pokemon and their trainers. " Prepare for trouble and make it double! " " What? Who's there! " Ash said frightened. " To infect the world with devastation! " said a girl with gold hair. " To blight all peoples in every nation! " said a boy with green hair. " To denounce the goodness of truth and love! " she said. " To extend our wrath to the stars above! " he said. " Cassidy! " the girl said. " And Butch of course! " the boy said. " We're Team Rocket circling earth all day and night! " said Cassidy as she struck a pose. " Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight! " Butch said as he struck a pose. " That's right! " said Cassidy. " Jessie, it's been a while. " Cassidy said knowing who Jessie was. " What are you doing here Cassidy? " Jessie said, angrily to Cassidy. " And you Biff! " James said, getting Butch's name wrong because it always ticks him off. " The name's not Biff! It's Butch! " Butch said. As our heroes sneak away, the four members of Team Rocket end up in an argument. " Boy, that was close. " Ash said with a sigh of relief. As Cassidy and Butch look over to the twerps, Butch says " You're not going anywhere! " Cassidy sends out her pokemon, Espeon as Butch sends out his pokemon, Umbreon. " Ok, Umbreon! Use shadow ball on the twerps! " Just as Butch commanded, Umbreon started its shadow ball attack and fired it at Ash and Co. " Pikachu! Thundershock now! " Ash commanded his Pikachu and it followed the orders it was given. Surprisingly, Pikachu's thundershock broke through the Umbreon's shadow ball and its thundershock hits the Umbreon and the Team Rocket members. As they are sent flying the original Team Rocket cries out " Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again! " " Great job Pikachu! " Ash said petting his Pikachu on the head. " Let's get going to the Fushia gym so I can win another badge! " he added. " Right, let's go. Fushia gym's just over those mountains. " Brock said. The gang starts walking to the Fushia gym once again and hoping that they'll meet the gym's leader. Meanwhile. " I can't believe we lost to those twerps. " Jessie complained. " Oh shut up, Jessie! The worst thing is being stuck with you and Lames! " Cassidy snapped at Jessie. " Cassidy, don't yell! Even if we are stuck with these two morons we'll have a better chance at….wait no we won't. Let's just leave these two! " said Butch. As Cassidy and Butch walk away from Jessie and James, they ignore them and don't even look back at the two pathetic members of Team Rocket.


End file.
